Ash Williams
( ) |name=Ashley J. Williams |sex=Male |species= |dob=22nd |mob=6 |yob=1958 |age=Mature Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Elk Grove, Michigan |height=5'11 |build=Athletic |hair=Brown/gray |eyes=Brown |skin=White |actor=Bruce Campbell |music=Deicide, "Dead By Dawn" }}Overview= Ashley J. "Ash" Williams. The Chosen One. "El Jefe," in the words of some. Ash is a hero, sculpted from a soft sensitive young man to a battle-hardened jerk. The sculptors were the demon-possessed minions of hell called "Deadites," who were created by passages read from the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the Sumerian Book of the Dead. Ash tries to claim that he's only looking out for numero uno, but like it or not he is the destined champion, chosen to oppose and combat the sinister forces who would use the Necronomicon for malevolent purposes. (And since he's kind of an idiot, he doesn't always succeed in this goal.) Personality Ash is a rude, crude dude with attitude. He's quick with a quip or an insult, and he's extremely self absorbed. His problems take priority in his little world, possibly a side effect with the burden of responsibility he carries with him 24/7. It's been told to him a million times, both here and in a whole other time period, that he is 'The Chosen One', he is the one that can stop the forces of evil brought forth by the evil book that's ruined his life. And underneath THAT is all the buried trauma and guilt left over from that one hellish night in the woods, the one that determined the entire rest of his life. Ash doesn't like to dream, for good reason. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Groovy Ash is in many ways just a regular guy, just some poor dumb schlub who got a bum deal and is trying to make the most of it. He wasn't training his entire life to do combat with the forces of evil, and it certainly shows in his technique. Still, whether by accident or by design he has become The Chosen One, and his close proximity with the Necronomicon and its world-bending chaos has affected him in various ways. it means that his chosen weapons are more effective than they should be, he can use chainsaws in ways a normal person couldn't, can load shotguns with one hand, can throw a pitchfork as if it were a javelin or even use his belt as a sort of makeshift grappling device. These things if thought about might be considered absurd, but in the moment when his back's to the wall, his solutions tend to work. Sometimes. There is another aspect to this ability, however. In moments of extreme danger or impending doom, in moments where he's absolutely going to die no matter what, he instead manages to scrape by the skin of his teeth(Ignore them being dentures, please.). The trade-off is that he seems to be a gore and yuck-magnet in these situations. The falling gigantic kaiju demon is going to fall and smush him? It might land around him or fall slow enough to allow him to run and get out of the way, but its insides are going to end up outside, where Ash happens to be at the moment. This is just one example, but I'm sure more concrete examples will happen as time goes on... SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= "Early Life", or "Pink Wallpaper" When Ashley J. Williams was born in 1958, his parents were expecting another girl, like the one they'd had three years prior. Ash knows this, because pa never let him forget that fact, ever. Never ever ever. But really, aside from that hiccup, Ashley's life was a fairly mundane, uneventful one. He grew up, got into fights with his sis, got middling grades in school, tried out for(and got rejected by) sports teams, smoked doobies with his friends out in the bleachers, and all in all lived his average life away from anything strange or supernatural. "The Trees Are Alive", or "Ash's Long Night Of Hell" Fast forward a bit in time, to October, 1982. Ash is now a college student and a lowly stockboy at S-Mart. Him and four other friends from college all take a road trip to rural Tennessee for a vacation. Among the group is Linda(Ash's girlfriend, and then the love of his life), his older sister Cheryl, and his two best friends Scotty and Shelly, who are also dating each other. Although he doesn't know it yet, this night will be the beginning of Ash's hell. That night, in the cellar of the cabin, they find an old creepy book, an old knife and an ancient tape recorder which belonged to the previous owner of this old cabin, Professor Raymond Knowby. They play the recorder out of curiosity, and hear the professor reciting old forgotten passages from the book. This terrifies the superstitious and easily frightened Cheryl, who runs off. When the rest of the group decides to go to sleep after that uncomfortable incident, Cheryl is lured out into the woods by...something. There, she is savagely attacked by the trees, and the very nature of evil itself. The nature of the attack is too terrible to put into words, but she comes back screaming and sobbing. Nobody believes her. Ash decides to drive her back into town just to calm her down, when he discovers that the bridge has been destroyed. There is no escape. Back at the cabin. The group tries to comfort Cheryl, who is practically catotonic. Ash, by himself, starts listening to the rest of Professor Knowby's recording, learning that, according to the book, the only way to deal with a human possessed by a demon is total dismemberment. While the group continues trying to comfort Cheryl, Cheryl turns. She attacks the group. Cheryl gravely injures both Linda and Shelly before Scotty can manage to subdue Cheryl and lock her down in the cellar. Ash, during the entire encounter, was useless and could only watch the events transpire. Shelly turns, attacking both Ash and Scotty. Ash provides no assistance beyond being beaten up and flung around the cabin, eventually forcing Scotty to kill and dismember his own girlfriend with an axe. Abandoning Ash who he sees as cowardly, he leaves and tries to find another way back into town. This is another member of the group who has wandered alone into the forest itself. And now Ash is left by himself. Linda is beginning to turn, and Ash can't handle it. Adding to the list of problems, Scotty crawls in, covered in blood and half dead. He should have listened to Cheryl. Ash, powerless, can only try to make his friend comfortable before he finally dies. And now Ash is left by himself. Forced to defend himself against his former girlfriend, his younger sister and now his former best friend, something snaps in Ash. He finds a double-barrel shotgun in the shed outside, and using it he is able to at least survive the night. He kills and buries Linda. He kills Cheryl and Scotty. He throws the Necronomicon into the fireplace, and for the first time, dawn breaks. The evil is gone. Ash is free. Or so he thinks. It was a trick, the Necronomicon never died, and instead just continues to torment him for a whole other night. The evil gets into his hand, and in a moment of insanity Ash lops it off at the wrist with a chainsaw. Under this constant, nonstop barrage of madness, stuck in a situation where time and the physical laws of reality are being bent and distorted by an instrument of pure evil, Ash's mind starts to truly snap. Here, events are difficult to transcribe, all jumbled together like having an acid trip while locked in the electric chair. Eventually, Ash is found by one of Professor Knowby's daughters, Annie. With her are a small team of individuals, who are horrified at the carnage that they assume Ash is responsible for. They subdue the crazy man with a shotgun, and lock him in the cellar. This new group, just like Ash's friends and sister, also succumb to the evils of the Necronomicon. What's worse, Ash discovers that Knowby's wife Henrietta is still down in the cellar. And the old woman is...hungry. Eventually, Ash is able to escape the cellar, and tries to help the remaining group survive, but they are picked off one by one by the possessed(now identified as 'Deadites'). Ash, with Annie's help, finally modify the chainsaw that was in the shed, to be worn over Ash's right stump. With this, Ash's mind changes again. But this time, instead of simply breaking, it seems to find a purpose and resolve that it didn't have before. Annie and Ash, both working together, are able to deal with Henrietta and the remaining Deadites, before attempting to find a passage in the book itself that will undo the madness. Instead, Annie finds herself stabbed to death by Ash's possessed hand, while the rest of Ash is sucked into a portal...and finds himself in the year 1300, AD. "The Problem With Portals", or "The Chosen One" Yeah you heard that right. Portal. It's here that you should know a little something about this book that ruined Ash's life. In Ancient Sumeria, there existed a group of terrible beings called The Dark Ones. Somewhere between demon and man, they created a weapon to use against humankind, a book. Bound in human skin, inked in human blood, contained within the book were incantations and summoning rites, words and equations that went against the grain of reality itself. The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The Book of the Dead. As well as raising the dead and giving ways to possess the souls and bodies of the living, there are other passages, and other secrets. Namely, the book gives one the ability to travel between realities, opening portals to other realms and other dimensions.(Really, the Necronomicon behaves kind of like how a Hellmouth sometimes does, but on a smaller scale.) This only makes sense, as the Necronomicon was designed to allow demons easy passageway into the world, so that they may slaughter mankind and take over. It is because of this that Ash found himself sucked through a portal, into a world that very much resembled the medieval 1300s of our own earth. As far as tourist spots go, Ash didn't think highly of it at all. Mistaken for a minion of evil, kidnapped by knights, Ash was sentenced to death by 'Lord Arthur', a man who was struggling to keep his kingdom under control while armies of the dead terrorized his people. He sentenced Ash to death, but Ash, transformed and battle hardened by the events of the previous nights, proved to be made of tougher stuff. He fought his way out of the pit of Deadites, showed the locals why a sword doesn't compare to a boomstick, and all in all established himself as a man not to be fucked with. Ash, now being treated like a god by the locals, discovers just how bad the problem is here and reluctantly agrees to help find them the Necronomicon, after being told that it's the only way to send him back to his own dimension. He rides out into the countryside, barely survives with his life, brings back the book...and unfortunately reveals that he did not say the very important incantation("Klaatu...Verata...Nikto!"), which means that the book is now useless. Even worse, the armies of darkness are enraged that their weapon has been stolen from them. This is a bad situation for a mostly empty castle full of terrified people to find themselves in. At the last minute, Ash manages to help Lord Arthur protect his kingdom, and manages to vanquish the leader of the forces of darkness, and is sent back to his own time after a great big feast and ceremony. He leaps through a portal back to his own world, just to find himself landing face down in a puddle of gore and the remains of friends, with local Tennessee cops who were all too happy to beat the shit out of him, and arrest him. "Aftermath", or "Ashy Slashy" Things got pretty bad, after that. Nobody believed him, of course. Not the police, not his public defender, not the judge not the jury, not even his folks. Mom was never the same after that, and dad, forget it. This was just another reason not to like his limp-wristed intellectual son with a girls' name. Ash bounced around a few crazyfarms after that, or he would have if Reagan didn't shut a whole bunch of those places down(which was great news for Ash!). Ash tried going back home, but the open contempt of everyone in Elk Grove was too much. Calling him 'Ashy Slashy' to his face and starting a public protest any time he tried to get a job or move in to any neighborhood, that was also pretty lousy. So he got himself a trailer, stuck it to the back of his ride, and he got the hell out of there, started seeing the world. And due to a technical bit of wording in the S-Mart hiring contract(something about lunatics and not being allowed to outright fire them), he usually had a nice job any time he moved in any place new. Well, until the same things started happening(Dead people not staying dead, and Ash eventually having to put them down), then he'd have to rinse and repeat the whole relocation process all over again. Now at the ripe young age of 58(It's the new 30!), Ash finds himself in the land of peace and legal weed, California. "Maybe this time," thinks Ash, "things will be different." "Yeah. And maybe I'm a Chinese jet pilot." |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character